The invention relates to a component feed nozzle.
Such a component feed nozzle is known for example from DE 10 2007 037 780 A1 and has a housing, in which a closing body, often designated as nozzle needle, is mounted movably between at least two positions. A component inlet and a component outlet are formed in the housing, wherein the closing body closes the component outlet when it is situated in a particular position. In order to realize a quantity adjustment in such component feed nozzles, the closing body is generally prestressed in the closing direction. The component outlet is accordingly closed when no component is fed. If, however, a component is fed and a sufficiently high pressure builds up in the component feed nozzle, the closing body then moves from the closing position and releases the component outlet.